


I'm Different From You

by MapleMickey42 (DemonSquipster)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But He Supports Whizzer, Crack Taken Seriously, Cringe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Homophobia, Jack Has Issues, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack is Whizzer, Kevin Appreciation Week, Kevin and Whizzer are twins, Kevin is Very Mormon, M/M, Modern AU, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Jack, Religious Guilt, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, Whizzer is Not Very Mormon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/MapleMickey42
Summary: Whizzer Brown - formally known as Jack Price, who everyone knows as the best little Mormon pitcher in all of Salt Lake City. His brother, Kevin Price, was the star of the family. The all-around perfect son; 'teacher's pet', as Jack would call him.He wasn't interested in having to suppress his sexuality, so he decided to leave home. He sent letters to Kevin, and vice versa, but eventually they came to a stop sometime after Kevin left for Uganda.Now living in Orlando with Connor McKinley, Kevin received one out of the blue from his twin brother. As it turns out, Whizzer, now feeling like a homewrecker, finds himself facing a dilemma as he finds himself loving a man he didn't want to.Kevin goes up to New York with Connor a year and a half after that first letter - they'd been sending letters until they could find an acceptable time to go - and finds himself now integrated into Whizzer's new tight-knit family.Hopefully, Connor can learn how to make this new tight-knit family work out. It does help that he hit it off with Whizzer, he supposed.





	I'm Different From You

Jack wondered into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. His hair was unruly, and Kevin would have normally reached over and fixed it. Not this time, however. He was greeted by the anxious face of his brother, and the almost irritated face of their father.

This was the closest to mad they'd ever seen him. Neither of them ever broke their rules, especially Kevin. Jack understood why their father, David, was mad. "Jack. Kevin. I came into the kitchen this morning to have some of the breakfast your mother had worked so hard on, and one of the maple-glazed donuts Beverly had brought us yesterday is gone. Which one of you ate it?"

Jack opened his mouth to protest - just like he did in his Mormon classes, but Kevin answered first. "It was Jack!" They were twins, and Jack had been stuck with this kid for a whole five years, and never once had Kevin betrayed him like he did just now. David sighed. "Jack, I'm disappointed in you." Jack's face twisted in anger. "I didn't eat the donut! Kevin's lying!" Their mother, Elizabeth, who stood behind David, gasped.

"That's it, Jack. You ate the donut when I said not to, and now you're lying? Go to your room." Jack nearly hit Kevin after this. "I'm grounded?" Jack met Kevin's eyes a moment, and saw the pure guilt. "For two weeks. Go." Jack turned around in a rage, and stormed off to his room. Kevin had blatantly lied, and just because Jack challenged his parents' religious views, they believed him. He was furious.

About an hour later, Kevin showed up. Jack glared at him and his Mickey Mouse pajamas. "Let me expl-" Kevin had just the door, and sounded all panicked. But Jack wouldn't let him explain. "You lied to Mom and Dad! You know I would never eat one of those stupid donuts! I don't even like maple!" Kevin nodded. "I know. I know! I didn't want to-" Jack, in a rage, grabbed Kevin by the collar of his faded blue shirt and shoved him. The clatter was louder than Jack expected as Kevin fell against their bookshelf. 

The slightly shorter boy stared at him in shock, before turning and leaving the room.  _Good, let him leave_. 

He'd gotten woken up later that night. Kevin had returned to their room, and went straight to bed without another word to Jack. He was woken up when Kevin thrashed in his bed. Jack looked over at him, concerned. "Kev?" He might have been mad about the donut thing, but it didn't change the fact that Kevin was his brother, and he was concerned about him. The brunette stood up, and walked over to Kevin's bed. " _Kev?_ " His voice was a little more worried, before he put a hand on Kevin's shoulder and shook him. Kevin woke up in a rush, his chest heaving. 

Jack didn't quite understood what exactly happened to Kevin until years later. 

\--------------------

"Run, Whizzer, run!" 

Jack grinned, his shoes kicking up a storm of dust and dirt as he ran. 

He was twelve now, playing baseball for his school's team. Kevin claimed he didn't have time for extracurricular activities between his studies. His ego's grown over the years as everyone keeps fanning the flame. Jack's put up with enough of that. 

Jack was good enough hitting the ball, but he was  _the_ pitcher. The teams they played against knew about him and his pitching skills, and his ego was flamed by that. He was known as 'Whizzer' Price, because he makes the ball 'whiz' right past the players. He laughed at the name, but took it with pride. 

Kevin even was starting to call him Whizzer, though not when their parents were around. They weren't fans of nicknames. Though Jack was certain that they were just being against him, like usual. 

\---------------------

"You can't tell them!" Kevin nodded at Jack. "Okay, okay. I won't say a thing. But... won't they be concerned if you bring home a guy?" Jack sighed. "Kev, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't bring him. If anything, I'd go to his house." Jack winked, and Kevin's face twisted in confusion. He clearly didn't understand Jack's joke, and he didn't try to explain it either. "Anyways, you have to  _promise_  that you won't tell Mom and Dad that I... like guys." He said it like it was just being considered in his mind.

"I promise." Kevin smiled at Jack, who let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

But despite Kevin's promise, they found out three years later. Jack was fifteen. 

It was after another baseball victory for Jack. His boyfriend that he'd been going steady with, Nigel, had asked him out for a nice milkshake date. They were teammates, which was how they'd met. Unfortunately, Jack and Nigel had kissed right as Elizabeth and David made it over to them. 

The ride home was silent, and Kevin had no idea what had happened. The tension in the car was strangling him, and he wanted to get out of the car. 

When they got home, he found out what happened when Jack exploded. "What are your problems?! There's no problem with me being with a guy!" He screamed at the two. "Heavenly Father-" Jack scoffed at his mother, and replied with a sharp "oh, fuck him!"

Kevin was watching from the kitchen because he was too petrified to be in the living room. Jack stormed away again. It was the morning of the Hell dream all over again. Kevin snuck away towards the stairs, following after Jack. After he made it into their room, he watched as Jack started packing his things. "Whiz, you can't go!"

Jack looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I can't stay here, Kev. I'm sorry." He started packing again, and Kevin grabbed his arm. He pulled him close into a hug which only lasted a couple of seconds. Over Jack's shoulder, Kevin could see how dark it was outside. "Where would you go?" Kevin was crying, over the sheer fact that he was worried that he wouldn't see Jack again. "I... Nigel's parents are great; I'm sure they'll let me stay with them." 

"W- will I see you again?" Jack barked out a laugh, and looked at him. "Of course, Kev. I'm not abandoning you. I know where you live," he joked. Jack zipped up his suitcase, and tossed it out the window. "See you 'round, Kev." With that, Jack followed after via the tree next to their window. Kevin's heart clenched, and he ended up having a Hell dream that night again. 


End file.
